I Never Hated You
by Sakura A. Moon
Summary: Yue, why do you hate me? asked Sakura. She'd been having unusual dreams about a past with Yue. They'd been in strongly in love. The answer came back. I never hated you, he whispered.
1. A Peculiar Dream

**

* * *

Chapter 1- A Peculiar Dream**

**I Never Hated You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

**P.S.:** This is a Yue + Sakura fanfic. It is one of my most favourite couplings although my most favourite one is Eriol + Sakura. Oh well…

* * *

"Sakura, wake up!" teased Yue, shaking me gently.

"Mmm…?" I murmured, opening my eyes.

Yue…

"What are you doing her?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Do you remember what happened, Sakura?" asked Yue, sitting on my bed.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up, only to fall down…on Yue's lap. 'Oh, what's wrong with me? How embarrassing' I thought.

"Mmm…" I whispered, savoring the moment as Yue pulled me into his arms and hugged me sweetly.

Instead of getting off of him, which my brain was telling me to do, I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

'What? I can't stop myself! What is this?'

Reaching for Yue's neck, I leaned towards him and placed my lips affectionately on his neck.

'What's going on? Yue, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you stopping this?'

I thought in shock, watching Yue pull me even closer to him.

'Oh I can't bear to see what happens next…' I thought, watching Yue lift up my chin with his thumb so that my mouth was level with his mouth.

I watched as I started the kiss, placing my warm lips on his, an affectionate kiss.

'Thank goodness! It's nothing really big! Just an affectionate kiss' I thought.

I was wrong. Yue deepened our kiss and ran his hands around my bare waist. That seemed to impassion him strongly. He pulled me into my bed and hugged me tight, sighing.

'WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHY WAS THAT HAPPENING? THAT'S YUE, MY GUARDIAN…JUST MY GUARDIAN ANGEL, nothing more…'I thought, literally in shock.

My body was frozen but somehow I was able to move, to hug and kiss him.

'How is this happening? This cannot be me…This girl loves him, not me…but I am her.' Yue pulled me closer.

"How are you feeling?" asked Yue smiling, placing his hand on my fore-head.

I smiled looking at the silver-haired angel in front of me.

"I admit I wasn't feeling better before, but I certainly do now," I said cheerfully.

Yue buried his face in my neck.

"Yue?" I asked looking at his head.

Muffled laughter came from Yue.

"Yue? Come on," I smiled, laughing too, "What's so funny?"

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked again.

"Happened?" I repeated, "I remember Kero running and …"

"And…" murmured Yue, "he accidentally hit you and you hit the stairs very hard. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure," I smiled.

"Alright, but you have a bump on your head," noted Yue.

"I do?" I asked, feeling my head for a bump.

"Right here," Yue said guiding my hands to it.

Bam! The door flew open. There stood Clow in a black robe embroidered in silver, eyeing the scene in front of him…Yue and I sitting together in the bed. Then he smiled.

"Yue, I need to talk to you," requested Clow, "come, let's go."

Clow gestured to the door, and walked outside. I felt a hand on my thigh.

Yue…

"I have to go to talk to Master," Yue said, suddenly serious, "change into your clothes and…"

Yue's voice suddenly lowered.

"Meet me at noon in the garden," he said taking a glance at the door, before giving me a final kiss.

He walked out of the door.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

"SAKURA, WAKE UP ALREADY!"

I opened my eyes, to find that I was in my bed. In front of me was my other guardian, Kero.

"Wake up!" said Kero.

"I am awake," I groaned, getting up and tripping on my slippers.

I glanced at the clock. '8:00 a.m.?'

"OH NO KERO, I should have been to school 20 minutes ago!" I shouted.

"I told you," Kero said holding up his arms, "but you wouldn't wake up."

I ran down the stairs with my backpack and rollerbladed to school without eating anything at all. I burst into my classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone," I practically shouted.

Everyone stared at me.

"Well, why don't you sit down Sakura? I'll mark you tardy later."

I started panting and sat in my seat beside Tomoyo.

"Sakura, we're using this book right now, not that one," noted Tomoyo, as I pulled out my history book.

"Oh, thank you, Tomoyo," I said.

"No problem," said Tomoyo smiling, "why were you so late?"

"Well…" I started, blushing.

"Well…what?" giggled Tomoyo, "and why are you blushing?"

"What?" I asked, feeling my face turn very red, "I'-I'll tell you at lunch."

The first three hours of the day went by fast, and lunch came by really soon. I motioned for Tomoyo to come sit with me under the cherry blossom trees.

"So what happened, Sakura?" said Tomoyo beaming, pulling out a video camcorder.

"What!" I exclaimed loudly, turning red," you're going to tape me Tomoyo?"

"Yup," Tomoyo said grinning.

"But why?" I asked, whining.

"Well, if it made you blush and made you late, it must be something worthwhile." exclaimed Tomoyo grinning.

"Do you have to?" I asked, groaning.

"Of course, now tell me everything," Tomoyo demanded, excited.

So I explained everything to Tomoyo. How Yue and I were kissing and seemed like lovers, the fact that I experienced the dream from Sakura's point of view and had no control, and the other fact that Clow had been alive.

"Wow, well Sakura, how do you feel about this?" asked Tomoyo still taping.

"I feel very weird," I answered, blushing madly, "but Yue's arms felt so safe."

"Really? Okay, if he loved you, how would you react?" Tomoyo asked.

"What? Tomoyo…he's my guardian. That's all he is and that's all he'll ever be to me," I said, so beet red.

I felt like I was a tomato with brown hair. My face was so heated up. All of a sudden, the bell rung.

"Come on, Tomoyo," I said, "We have to get back to class."

We survived through the rest of the day. Pretty soon, we were walking on the way home.

"I'm hungry," I said as my stomach grumbled.

"Well, why don't we just go and get ice cream?" Tomoyo pointed out, "It's right over there."

"Okay, anything to eat is fine by me," I groaned.

We walked over to Scoops, a pretty ice cream shop in our neighborhood.

"Oh, hi Sakura!"

I looked up at the man who had interrupted my search for the perfect ice cream to eat.

"Hi, Yukito," said Tomoyo.

"Hi, Tomoyo! How are you two doing?" asked Yukito, eyeing me, "What's wrong Sakura, do you have a fever? You're all red."

"What? I don't have a fever, I'-I'm just not feeling well," I said, looking down still beet red.

"Well, what'll it be?" Yukio asked.

Tomoyo seeing that I was at a loss of words decided for me.

"I'll have the vanilla," said Tomoyo, looking at buckets.

Tomoyo looked at me.

"Sakura, what do you want?" Tomoyo asked.

"U-Uh nothing," I said, looking away.

'I can't look at him, not after what I dreamt, and it's not Yukito I'm scared to look at, but Yue. But Yue sees everything Yukito sees. Ohh…I wonder if he's noticed' I thought.

"She'll have the chocolate," said Tomoyo deciding for me.

Yukito wasn't even paying attention to her. His eyes were focused on me.

"Sakura are you sure you're alright? You don't look good. Come on, I'll take you home," Yukito said taking off his apron and hat, "I'll get you your ice cream first."

"Here," said Tomoyo, handing him money.

Yukito shook his head.

"Forget it, Tomoyo," Yukito said, "it's on the house."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble," finished Tomoyo.

Yukito simply chuckled.

"No, it's fine," said Yukito, "here you are. Take them."

Yukito handed out 2 ice cream cones. I blushed as I took my chocolate ice cream.

"Come on, let's go," Yukito said.

He held open the door. We had walked half the way and we were by the park.

"Sakura, Yukito, I uh have to go. My mother wanted me to come back at 4:00pm, kay? Bye!" smiled Tomoyo.

She gave me a quick wink before she ran away, leaving me all alone with Yukito. I couldn't think of anything to say to Yukito so I just started walking away.

"Bye Tomoyo," Yukito shouted.

He turned to face me, finding that I was already about 8 yards away from him.

"Huh? Wa-wait up Sakura," exclaimed Yukito as he ran up to me. He placed his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You can tell me or is it something I can't hear?" asked Yukito, hurt, "but you can tell me, you know."

I turned around so embarrassed.

"Yukito…" I started, looking at his concerned face.

I suddenly got angry at him. I don't know why.

"Yukito go away," I demanded, tears falling out of my eyes.

"What? Sakura…what's wrong? Please tell me," requested Yukito, stung by what I said.

"It's you Yukito!" I shouted, "You make me sick!

I realized what I had said to one of my closest friends. I cried and ran home, leaving Yukito behind. I slammed the door of my room and cried into my pillow. I fell asleep crying.

"Sakura, wake up," said Fujitaka, gently shaking me, "Touya and I need to tell you something."

"Hmm…?" I mumbled, "What's going on?"

I looked at Touya who had appeared in my room and Fujitaka.

"What? What's going on?" I inquired.

"Touya and I are going on an archaeological dig in France," Fujitaka said.

"What? Who's staying here with me?" I asked.

Yukito suddenly walked in the room.

"I am…." Yukito replied.

**Author's Note**: This is my 3rd fanfic and my 2nd Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic, so PLEASE REVIEW!

**-Sakura A. Moon-**


	2. Meeting Yue

**Chapter 2- Meeting Yue**

**I Never Hated You**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I know it has been so long since I updated but that's cause I wrote this long long chapter. Thanks for having patience and please review!**

**A.N.- Okay, obviously the parts with Kat and Alex and Yue back then are dreams. I do want to clarify that, even though I clearly stated in the first chapter that those were dreams hence Sakura telling Tomoyo about the dream with her and Yue. But also, if u think about it, they are two different storylines (one in the past and one in the future). One of my reviewers couldn't understand but all the rest could. Well, this is for the future readers...Hope u enjoy!**

I stared at him in shock, taking in the sight of him and me together for a month. Oh...this is going to be torture. I admit now that I wasn't embarrassed by my dream. I mean, it was only one creepy dream, only one, but it was the fact that I had yelled at him for no true apparent reason, at least that was in his view. How could I live with hurting him?

His eyes were probing mine looking for any remnants of kindness. I could feel my heart pounding because of guilt. His body, eyes, and his grim mouth was telling me he was angry...so tense and cold.

"Sakura, don't worry...you will be fine, we're going to leave tonight so I want you to make yourself comfortable, alright?" remarked Fujitaka with a small smile, walking out the door.

I quickly glanced at Yukito and ran after my father, tripping over my clothes and other various objects. I went out the door and onto the road.

"Dad, when are you coming back again?" I rushed hoping for a different answer.

"In just month, I promise," he chuckled noticing the distasteful look on my face.

'Yeah right, he's probably going to make a huge find there, since they called him to France. I sighed. Oh well, that's good for him.'

I watched Dad go back into the house with the briefcase he needed. A month alone with Yukito. Ring...ring...ring.

"Ah, my phone!" I cried, pulling it out of my pocket, pressing the pink phone to my ear.

"Hello? This is Sakura speaking."

"Are you aware of the magic of the Chinese moon?"

An eerie voice...

"The Chinese moon?" I repeated, "who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough," he started, " after all, we're destined to be together...my love."

'Click'

"Excuse me! H-Hey!" I shouted.

'He hung up on me. What did he mean by the magic of the Chinese moon? How odd.

I stood there pondering.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Yukito cried. He was running towards me. I turned around. A bright yellow light was speeding towards me. Bam!

'Ahh!'

I slowly opened my eyes. My knees and arms were bleeding. Two warm arms were holding me so tight. Silvery long hair laid askew on my head. I gasped, turning, smelling the faint scent of Yue. He was sprawled on the ground clutching me tightly. His soft white wings were folded around and his labored breath was eniment.

"Yue! Yue! Yue, wake up," I cried, trying to wake him and at the same time, free myself from his deathly grip.

Not even a blink. Tears were pouring down my face.

'Oh, I've got to help him.'

I looked around and spotted my house. I'm so tired...My body started swaying and my vision was cloudy.

'I've got to get him inside.'

Poor Yue's body was bruised and dirt and water covered his face.

'How?'

Kero, come out!" I shouted, "Help me!"

My voice had now been reduced to a groan.

"Kero..."

I spotted Kero flying out the window and onto the road, eyeing the situation in front of him with those sharp eyes. He quickly dragged us both into my room.

"Sakura, what happened to your face?" he yelled.

"My face?" I repeated touching my face.

Every part of my face hurt and was extremely swollen. I was laying Yue in my bed when I realized that my knees were giving out on me.

"I had an accident," I stuttered.

Kero glanced at Yue, bruised and dirty.

"Just you?" Kero noted.

"Kero, not now...help...me..."

I completely blacked out.

"Sakura, I want you to be prepared. Dress up in your nicest clothes!"

I turned around.

'Why?' I thought, staring at the scene in front of me.

"Why, Kat? What elaborate occasion have you planned?" I asked playfully.

The girl in front of me pouted. Her dark hair fell onto her shoulders, full of curls and spirals. She had such pretty blue eyes.

"Well, the master has invited the revered magician, Clow Reed and his young guardians to stay at our castle for three months," started Kat with a devilish grin.

"Guardians? 3 months, stay here?" I repeated.

"Yes, guardians," said Kat with a smug smile, "However, heh, I think you should be worrying about Clow, young miss."

I looked at her curiously.

"Clow? Excuse me?" I asked.

"Now, I'm just saying...I mean you are such a fine beautiful young lady. And Clow is a fine handsome young man..." Kat started.

I rolled my eyes.

"Kat, please...Do you honestly have to eye every single man with lust?" I asked, staring at my dresses hanging in the stone closet, "and I mean every single man."

"What are you talking about dear?" Kat said haughtily shoving a pink dress into my arms, " get dressed so I can do your hair. Besides, I am not interested in every single man," emphasizing every.

I giggled, giving her a playful smile.

"Really...?" I teased.

"Name 3," Kat demanded.

"Hmm, let's see, Matthew Barton, Aaron Dalton, Robert Berguson-"

"Matthew was so handsome," Kat interrupted, a dreamy look on her face.

"WHAT?" she inquired staring at the look of triumph on my face," forget it, get dressed."

The young woman pushed me into a bath, full of bubbles and hot water. I carefully pulled on the pink dress, watching not to snag it or rip it. An hour finally passed by.

"There, I'm ready," I said, staring satisfactorily in the mirror, pusing my wavy hair aside.

"Good thing too," Kat added, "Clow and the other magicians arrive an hour."

"Other magicians?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, Clow wasn't the only one invited," Kat replied earnestly, before leaving to tend to the kitchen.

I turned around taking in the sights of my home, the castle in Alnwick, beautiful stone walls, embroidered with silver and dark green lining, the Prince's colors. I drifted along the hallway. The fields and the trees, the plants and the bushes were so beautiful, so green and colorful.

"Sakura, how are you today?"

I spun around. It was the prince of England, his blue eyes sparkling, his face full of vigor and energy. I let my head fall a few inches and curtsied.

"Your highness," I said smiling and stood upright again, "I am quite fine today. May I ask the same?"

He smiled and laughed, tossing his long blond hair back. The prince was very tall standing at least 2 heads taller than I. He was dressed richly today, probably because the magicians were invited. A dark green cloak was draped over his white garments. Embroidered on the cloak and garments were etchings of the olde Anglo-Saxon inscriptions in gold. His shirt and tunic were of the highest quality in all of England. An intricate silver ringlet sat on his head. His long blond hair was pulled back neatly halfway, not into a ponytail.

I admit, the Prince was one of the finest men in the land and one of the kindest. He was the first choice for many princesses to marry. In fact, it was rumoured that he was to marry the princess from France, Sophie, which made me quite jealous but I had gotten over that. I loved the prince no more than as a friend. I did not know whether it was true or not, though.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You're so cute," he said smiling looking at my disgusted face and turned, "I am quite fine today.

"It's quite beautiful outside today," he said.

He had turned and was looking outside, staring at the chickadees. The castle had no windows. The courtyard and the halls were all cut so that they were open to everyone. They bore columns and stone railings with a stone top on the hallways.

I eyed him, taking in how beautiful he was, yet noticing the tension between us.

"Yes, it is," I slowly replied.

"Listen, Sa-"he started, and reached out for my hand.

"Sakura! Come on! We must be in the foyer!" Cait yelled, rushing into the hallway.

A young girl of 19 was motioning to me. She had straight brown hair and was staring at the prince, then at me.

"U-uh, your highness," Cait hastily replied, bowing her pretty blue dress draping the floor. Her cheeks were very red, as she eyed the prince's hand, blushing even further. Both the prince and I stepped a foot away from each other. Blushing, I turned to the prince.

"Your highness, please excuse me," I murmured, curtysing, and turned to leave with Cait who was very curious as to what the prince and I were doing. The prince reached out his hand.

"Sakura, you know my name. Call me that," he requested.

I turned around, blushing madly. The prince was one of my closest friends. We had a difference of 6 years. I knew his name but have always called him "your highness". Even though he was the prince, Kat had warned me of him, that I should keep an eye on him too. I had doubted her, because he was a close friend nothing more.

"What is your name, your highness?" I asked turning back. I made to leave, but I chanced a glance at him. He was unreadable. I left without waiting for an answer. Cait was walking alongside me to the foyer which was fifteen minutes away.

"So-uh, what was going on there?" asked Cait curiously.

"Where?" I asked, stupidly.

She stopped walking and so did I.

"In the hallway, with the master," Cait so obviously pointed out.

"Nothing!" I quickly replied and started on.

"I think the master is interested in you," she quickly replied.

"Cait, stop! There is nothing going on! He was just--," I paused.

"Doing what?" asked Cait.

"Nothing, I don't know," I said shaking my head, continuing walking down the hall. We were climbing down a huge stone staircase.

Hhand seemed to be doing sometihing," Cait noted, blushing furiously.

"He wasn't doing anything," I said with a tone that our conversation was finished.

We had entered the goyer with its marble floors and whatnot. A woman around 50 instantly swept over to us, her dress trailing.

"Where have you two been?" she demanded, "they have already arrived.

I peeked over her shoulder. She grabbed us both by the arm and pulled us to the group of ladies waiting to greet the magicians.

The magician they called Clow was staring at me. His dark hair was neatly wrapped in his ponytail. He had glasses and was dressed in a dark blue velvet cloak embroidered with the sun and the moon. Kat nudged me.

"Saku, look at the lion," Kat whispered.

The lion was standing with dignity. He looked very wise with a sort of white chin beard. Armor protected his back and wings allowed him the power to fly. I glanced over at the man standing beside the lion and gasped. He was very handsome, silver hair, blue eyes, pale skin. He was very tall, dwarfing us girls.

"Thak you for coming," said one of the elder ladies, Ali, "Make yourself at home."

"Most definitely," said Clow, "thank you."

The majority of the room left until it was just me, Cait, and Kat. The silver-haired stranger had left me breathless. Only one person had left me like that and that was the prince. I shook Kat's arm.

"Who was the silver-haired man?" I asked, "the one standing next to the lion."

Cait smiled with a devilish grin.

"Do you fancy him?"she asked, "he is almost as handsome as our prince."

Kat rolled her eyes and pushed her playfully.

"I do not know what his name is," Kat pondered, "but there are rumours that he's actually an angel. He is nevertheless Clow's guardian.

"An angel?" I echoed, as both of them left.

During the week, I couldn't forget about him. He was too intriguing.

"Sakura, wake up!" yelled Kat on the top of her lungs.

I twisted and turned around, tossing my bed sheets aside.

"Sakura, wake up NOW!"

I pulled off my covers, completely tired and groggy.

"I'm up," I moaned weakly.

She threw a light green dress at me and waited for me to dress up. I must say, after breakfast, I felt much better. My heart was pounding with the hope that I would see the silver-haired stranger today, but as lunch passed, I abandoned all hope of that. Dinner had also passed and the sky was as dark as Kat's hair. The prince seemed to be leaving us for a trip somewhere. It was a short distance away, only 3 hours.

"Sakura, could you get the horses outside please?" Cait asked, running down the hall to assist the prince which seemed to be her most favorite job, because she'd always steal that from the rest of us.

"Yeah sure," I said after her walking towards the stables, "no problem."

I think she loves the prince. Nearly everyone loves the prince. After all, he is nice as he is handsome. There was only one person I could think of, that is as handsome as he was. The silver-haired stranger. I wonder how old he is. He looks young, but so wise. My heart was racing as I pictured his handsome pale face. Maybe he's in his late 20s. He could be younger too, an apprent-. I fell down hard. The grass didn't help much to cushion the impact.

"Are you alright?"

An extremely handsome young masculine voice rung in my ears. I looked up at the man and instantly lowered my head to the ground, catching a glimpse of him.

"Y-ye-yes, I-I'm perfectly, uh, fine," I stammered, blushing furiously.

His voice was like music, the silver-haired stranger. If I had thought that his eyes were just blue, I was wrong. His eyes were like the palest sapphires almost the color of the moon. But, there was something about them. They were cold and tense, not friendly and open. My heart was literally pounding out of my chest, intimidated by the height of him.

"Mmmm," he murmured.

He stared at me for a second with his arms folded. I blushed and looked at the ground again.

"Here," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

The stranger held out his hand to me. I glanced at his hand, hesitantly, but I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thank you," I whispered.

The stranger barely gave a nod. He swept up his dark blue cloak and continued on his way. I stood there watching him. It seemed like hours had passed before I arrived with the horses. Kat sent me to bed as soon as I arrived. Time seemed to be going so slow. Minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days. I couldn't sleep. The stranger...he was too intriguing. My hand was getting hot. His musical voice rang in my ears. My face was getting flushed. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I needed to see him again.

"Mmmm..." I murmured, "I can't sleep."

I decided to get a bit of fresh air and went outside. There was a place I loved to go to that was on castle grounds. I doubted that anyone knew where it was. There was a tiny waterfall behind the northwest wing of the castle. I sat down on the cool grass, staring at the moonlight on the water. The rippling of the water relaxed me and the sounds of nature bubbled playfully. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement. I stood up and twisted around, straining my eyes against the dark to find the intruder. I eyed someone in one of the trees.

"Who are you?" I asked, panicky, and gasped. It was the stranger, the same stranger that I had bumped into earlier that night.

"That is truly none of your business," he replied.

He was comfortable, leaning against the trunk of the tree which was right above the waterfall.

I paused, blushing, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, hurt by his tone, "I'm disturbing you."

The man stared at me with cold eyes. I just stood there. THe air was freezing which was stinging my skin.

"How did you get up here?" I asked, nervously determined to make conversation with the man.

He watched me closely, almost glaring.

"Aren't you going to answer?" I asked with a little whimper in my voice.

He finally opened his mouth and turned his head.

"Why?" he said arrogantly, "go to bed. A young girl like you should be in bed."

I finally cracked and stared at him in defiance.

"I am 15," I pointed out, "and I am respected here."

"To be respected," the man said, "You need to earn respect. Go back home."

With that, he turned his body and leaned on the tree and stayed still. He was nothing like I expected. How could such a beautiful and musical voice be so arrongant? Tears started to well up in my eyes. I started to run back home. I grabbed the rail of the grand staircase, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

I spun around and saw the prince's bright blue eyes. His voice showed that he was concerned. I quickly turned my head so that he couldn't see my tears but it was too late.

"Saku, what happened?" he inquired, frowning.

I stood still for a moment, and curtsied.

"Your highness, please excuse me," I whispered, quickly turning around.

"Sakura, my name is Alexander,"The prince steadily said, "You know that. Call me by it."

"The moment I call you Alexander will be the moment..." I whispered.

My heart was pounding. Alexander was two inches away from me. He was so close I could feel his breath. He looked down and held my hands in his hands.

"Saku,-may I call you that?" he asked.

I nodded. No one called me Saku except for my family who were deceased and my closest friends.

"Saku, you can trust me with anything, alirght?" he asked.

I nodded. He looked at me with inquiring eyes and wrapped his strong arms around me. He was so warm which was a relief. I blushed, realizing what was happening here. I instantly pulled away.

"Your-Alex, I must go to bed tonight," I nervously uttered.

He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up, and a blush filling his cheeks.

"Good night," he replied.

I looked up the staircase and walked to my room leaving Alexander behind. The were footsteps gently tapping the floor. Alexander turned around.

"Who's there?" he asked.

The stranger stepped out of the shadow.

"Clow's guardian," Alex muttered "What is your name?"

The handsome silver-haired stranger looked at him, his face pained mixed with a look of jealousy.

"My name is Yue," he murmured," that girl. What is her name?"

"Why?" demanded Alex, feeling somewhat threatened.

"I want to know her name," Yue requested.

He stared at Alexander.

"I hurt her tonight," Yue said, unexpected anger in his tone.

Alexander stared at Yue.

"Sakura, her name is Sakura," Alex replied.

Yue bowed his head and turned towards the door.

"Thank you," he said.

He paused and didn't look back.

"Do you love her?" Yue whispered.

Alex hesitated, his face flushed.

"I do," Alex answered.

Without a word, Yue spread his wings and flew to the north tower.

A.N.- Hi! Once again, the parts with Kat, Alexander, and Yue are dreams. She blacked out. Dreams dreams dreams. This story is gunna be full of them. I think ur smart enough to tell that these are dreams but just in case I'll mark which parts are. Please review! Tell me if u don't understand anything especially the dreams cause I don't want anyone to be confused. Please review!


End file.
